


【GGAD】少年烦恼与三强争霸赛

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】少年烦恼与三强争霸赛

“七勺白色洋水仙的花粉加入一品脱的强效迷幻剂会产生更加强大的安定功效，可以迅速安抚处于护崽期的凤凰，但需要格外注意的是，如果误用了水仙花的花粉，则会使施术者产生极其错误的想法，阿不思——”盖勒特借着杖尖的光小声念着《高级魔药性能与药材选用指南》中关于精神类药物与神奇动物的那一章，笔尖在羊皮纸上滑动，羽毛在额头上蹭来蹭去，一个不该出现的名字突然落在纸上打乱了他的思路，“该死！他休想用这种招术赢我。”羽毛笔的主人毫不犹豫地放弃了这张犯下严重错误的羊皮纸，连同自己张狂的笔迹一起，揉成一团丢到脚下，水晶球旁边已经积攒了不少因为类似的原因而被抛弃的纸片。

 

阿不思·邓布利多喜欢盖勒特·格林德沃，准确地说，是暗恋。

这使得被暗恋的的对象十分困扰，因为这可能只是狡猾的霍格沃茨男学生会主席的小伎俩，盖勒特知道阿不思·邓布利多有着极强的求胜欲，他希望三强争霸赛的奖杯可以为自己七年近乎完美的学生生涯添上最辉煌的一个句号。

 

 

“巫师们聚在一起总会忍不住炫耀一番，我不知道这种场合有什么好看的。”盖勒特漫不经心地斜靠在石柱上，不屑地看着自己身边那些因为兴奋过度而不能很好地控制自己音量的同学们。实际上他也一样感到紧张——不出意外的话，另外两个学校代表团里最耀眼的两位将成为他准备在接下来的几个月里战胜的竞争对手。

“那个布斯巴顿的姑娘一直在往你这边看呢。”同级的男生用胳膊肘捅了盖勒特一下，坏笑着说。“小心点儿，她们可个个都是迷人又危险的角色。”

“我可巴不得她们足够危险，免得我拿到奖杯之后他们再说我欺负小姑娘。”

“相信我，这个姑娘可绝对不是什么小——”

“是霍格沃茨！他们坐船来的！”他的分析很快被人群中爆发的尖叫打断，鼓足了风的巨大船帆吸引了所有人的目光。一到秋季，北方的夕阳就开始出现得越来越早，给霍格沃茨的四色旗帜镀了一层厚重的金色，大船吃水极浅，在河面上几乎不留痕迹地飞速前进，德姆斯特朗的校长罗尔夫先生迅速起身，紧张地整了整自己身上早就被打理得油光水滑的大毛披风，和来自布斯巴顿的阿芒迪娜女士并肩走下台阶，等着迎接他们的老朋友——也许是老对头，梅林知道，他们为了让自己的学校在名气上盖过霍格沃茨费了多少心思呢——尽管航船全速行驶，直到深蓝色的夜幕已经吞噬了夕阳留在天边的最后一点彩色，他们才听到铁锚落进河岸浅水中的声音，紧接着一道木制阶梯搭在岸边……又过了一会儿，船上的人才开始上岸。

走在最前面的是一个衣着考究的中年男人，乌黑油亮的头发梳得一丝不苟，即使是傍晚，借着户外昏暗的光线，依然不难看出他长着一张英俊的脸。这位出身名门、鼎鼎大名的布莱克校长上前接过阿芒迪娜女士伸向他的右手，弯腰吻在她的手背上，然后和罗尔夫握手……虽然礼仪周全，无可挑剔，但举手投足之间的刻板和高高在上的态度，让人很难相信他会是一位讨人喜欢的老师。

更让盖勒特感兴趣的是紧跟在菲尼亚斯·布莱克的学生们，他们显然对德姆斯特朗的一切感到好奇，但是没有一个人东张西望或者窃窃私语；而且对这个季节的德姆斯特朗而言，霍格沃茨的校袍再加当季的单层斗篷实在是太薄了些，有几个女生已经开始发抖，但依然昂首挺胸地站在那里，不愿意裹紧斗篷或者抱住胳膊让自己暂时好过一些——显然是有人要求他们这样做的，也许是为了维护学校的对外形象。

“呵，世界上最好的魔法学校。”盖勒特有些不耐烦地把重心换到另一条腿上，双手抱在胸前，打量着霍格沃茨的代表团，想找到那个有希望成为自己对手的人。

“哦，当然，阿不思！”三位校长不知道说到了什么，菲尼亚斯突然激动地抬高了音调，转身向自己的学生们挥了挥手。一个胸前别着耀眼红宝石徽章的高瘦少年在众人的议论声里走到队伍的最前面，站在布莱克校长的旁边，布莱克校长亲切地拍了拍他的肩膀，但是盖勒特敢打赌，他的目光扫过阿不思校袍上那个红金交织的学院标志时，眼睛几乎要冒出火来。

作为公认的“全欧洲最优秀”的少年巫师，阿不思·邓布利多的身形有些过于纤瘦了，如果不是早就听说过他的大名，从盖勒特的角度远远看去，深红色头发盖住的半边脸还有若隐若现的嘴唇和鼻尖，他几乎要以为站在那里的人是个漂亮姑娘。不知道他们在说些什么，“漂亮姑娘”突然转头，朝着盖勒特站的地方笑了笑，他觉得自己的心脏停跳了一下，整个人直接愣在了那里。

“嘿，是阿不思·邓布利多！”身边的同学再一次插嘴。

“多谢，我还是第一次听说这个名字呢。”盖勒特没好气接了一句。

“阿不思·邓布利多！听说三强争霸赛的投注，他的赔率是有史以来所有三强争霸赛选手中最低的……”没有得到预期中的回应，热心的男同学又转向身边的其他同学，兜售这些不知道哪里听来的小道消息。

“阿不思·邓布利多，奥利姆·马克西姆……等着吧，最后赢得比赛的一定是盖勒特·格林德沃！”盖勒特这样想着，暗暗攥紧了拳头。

 

 

“太让人心烦了，他的暗示一定要这么明显吗？”盖勒特的脑子乱成一团，干脆把纸笔全部丢开，下巴支在膝盖上，把头发揉得乱七八糟。

 

 

盖勒特回想起那个晚上，自己推开寝室的门，发现那位今天和自己远远地对视了一眼的优等生正靠在和他的铺位相邻的床上，垂着眼睛十分投入地读着一本旧书，嘴里叼着棒棒糖的小棍，睡袍下面露出左右图案不同的毛线袜子，看书的时候两只脚不自觉地摆来摆去。有生以来，盖勒特第一次听见了自己的心跳声。

“抱歉，我没有注意到你回来了。”阿不思翻页的时候抬头，才发现呆站在那里盖勒特，微笑着从床上跳起来和他握手，“很高兴认识你。阿不思·邓布利多。罗尔夫教授安排我住在这儿——箱子只好等明天再收拾了，希望没有打扰到你。”

“咳咳，不，完全不会。”盖勒特清了清嗓子，煞有介事地握了握邓布利多伸向自己的手，“盖勒特·格林德沃，很高兴认识你。嘿，你在读莎士比亚！”

“我一直觉得麻瓜的文学作品有一种独特的魅力。”盖勒特注意到阿不思在露出笑容之前都会轻咬一下嘴唇……

当晚，两个人的交谈一直持续到深夜，直到他们不得不同时提醒对方再不睡天都快亮了。

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day？”对着北方初冬季节的景象念这首诗实在是太奇怪了，盖勒特把被子拉到肩膀上，“这个室友倒是与众不同，能认识到到麻瓜文学的可取之处的优秀巫师实在是太少了，至少接下来的一年里共处一室的时候不会觉得太无聊……”入睡前，他迷迷糊糊地想着。

 

 

盖勒特·格林德沃可以在梅林面前庄重宣誓，自己对阿不思·邓布利多的关注完全是因为他是自己见过的最独特最有天分的人，更难得的是，两个人对很多事情的看法都不谋而合——绝对不会有别的什么原因，绝对。

 

 

但是慢慢地，盖勒特发现阿不思的行为却越来越不对劲：两个人单独相处的时候，阿不思总是刻意展示自己迷人的一面，尤其是在第一个项目结束之后。

三位勇士需要想办法从孵蛋的母龙身边取走那枚金蛋：盖勒特对她使了一个几乎可以说是完美的催眠咒，一切都进行得异常顺利，除了他没有料到睡梦中的匈牙利树蜂龙会打喷嚏，鼻孔中蹿出来的火苗燎伤了他伸向金蛋的左臂。于是任务结束之后他不得不在校医的眼皮子底下安静地坐了两个多小时，胳膊上涂满了难闻的药水，衣服上还挂着比赛时沾上的烟尘。奥利姆在他之前得到允许，离开了医疗帐篷；第一个完成任务的阿不思却始终没有出现，盖勒特有些庆幸自己的狼狈样子不会被他看到，但又难免觉得失落，担心别人的转述会使这场战斗的惊险程度大大降低。

盖勒特又应付了几拨前来探望的同学之后才有些郁闷地回了休息室，正撞见已经收拾妥当的阿不思正在门口和前来庆祝的同学一一告别：他在比赛中纯熟地操纵火焰，引诱母龙离开自己的巢穴，虽然比盖勒特多花了些时间，但却是造成损失最小的一个，只是在躲避瑞士短鼻龙摆来摆去的尾巴时，手背上留了些擦伤。

“本来想在医疗帐篷里等你，结果被大家拉过来庆祝——太吵了，对不起，这些我都会收拾的。”阿不思笑着拿掉了头发上粘的彩色纸卷，“真高兴你也顺利完成了任务，现在我们终于可以暂时不用考虑金蛋的事，先期待一下圣诞节宴会上的甜点——你怎么了？”

“嗯，没什么。”盖勒特觉得自己用魔法战胜恶龙的喜悦瞬间消散不见了，阿不思和他的同学们在一起也一样玩得很开心，却偏偏要在他面前露出笑脸，还要当着自己的面整理头发。他一定知道自己摆出来的这个样子好看极了：听说我第一轮的成绩和他持平，所以想让我心神不宁……盖勒特坐在沙发上忿忿地想着，开始把缠在自己胳膊上的纱布往下扯。

“你在干什么？”阿不思看向盖勒特，语气突然变得严肃。

“啊？”盖勒特被邓布利多突然的发问吓了一跳，发现对方正看着自己手里团了一半的绷带，于是试着对自己冲动的行为做出解释，”这个药有点儿难闻，我现在就去洗澡把这些东西冲掉。”

“格林德沃，你什么时候才能认真点儿？”

“可，其实我们一直只是——”

“那是龙焰！”阿不思扔开那一摞空易拉罐，夺过盖勒特手中的纱布重新裹好，“我以为德姆斯特朗五年级的学生至少会知道大蒜汁可以预防伤口感染！防水防湿。现在可以去洗澡了，但你最好保证自己会在痊愈之前每天都去校医院换药。”

“哦。”盖勒特呆呆地看着阿不思低头整理自己绷带上的结，睫毛扑闪着让人看不清他的神色。一定是充满了温柔与关切的眼神，盖勒特有些飘飘然地想着，为自己之前不负责任的揣度感到羞愧，毕竟现在看来阿不思对他的感情纯粹又美好……“他甚至在为我的伤口担心！”盖勒特终于想到自己应该出发去盥洗室的时候，阿不思已经打扫完公共休息室，埋头看起了从德姆斯特朗的图书馆里借来的一本大部头。

 

龙焰烧伤的后遗症有些奇怪，阿不思亲手包扎的纱布松紧恰到好处，伤口早就不痛了，盖勒特却觉得纱布覆盖的那块肌肉一直有一种饱胀的感觉，一直蔓延到心脏，让他的大脑兴奋不已，这种古怪的感觉让他换了几个姿势都无法入睡，后来干脆打消了拥抱睡眠的念头，从床上跳起来准备坐到窗台上去吹吹风，撩开床幔却看到了侧身正对着自己、早已熟睡多时的阿不思——卷曲的红发一半倾泻在枕头上，另一半跟肩膀一起缩进了被子里，月光让那张脸看起来比平时更加恬静，阿不思好像是梦到了什么，嘴角慢慢弯出了一个弧度，抱起被子的一角往里蹭了蹭，手背上还留着擦伤的痕迹，美中不足的伤口让他比那些绝美的艺术品多了一份真实的生机。盖勒特不知不觉地被眼前的画面吸引，眼睛一刻也舍不得离开。

“格林德沃？”可能是感觉到了某人粘在自己脸上的灼灼目光，阿不思在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地发问。

盖勒特飞速撤回了自己伸出在床幔之外的脑袋，屏住呼吸笔直地躺回床上，过了大概半个世纪那么久，阿不思没有发出第二声追问，才渐渐放松了浑身紧绷的肌肉，脊背贴在舒适柔软的羽毛床垫上——阿不思只是梦中呓语，还是已经发现他了？无论是哪种可能，都让盖勒特心跳得更加厉害。

 

 

“你在做什么？”布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨的代表团到达德姆斯特朗已经有一个星期，邓布利多和格林德沃变得更加熟络，盖勒特到厨房找吃的或者半夜三更在校园里游荡，去图书馆偷回几本被定级为极度危险地禁书也不用再刻意避开对方地目光。虽然阿不思已经开始愉快地和他分享那些“有点儿危险”的知识，有时候嘴里还叼着盖勒特刚从厨房带回来的热乎乎的蛋挞……盖勒特早就想到了，如此出类拔萃的巫师绝对不会是个循规蹈矩的乖宝宝，但也仅限于对朋友的出格行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，亲眼看着霍格沃茨的优等生明目张胆地违纪改装学校的床铺，他还是吃了一惊。

“我一直不喜欢这些帷幔，四年级的时候终于忍不住一把火烧了它们，结果被罚了整整一个月的留校劳动。”虽然这段历史在阿不思·邓布利多耀眼夺目的学生生涯中并不算光彩，但是从他背后缓缓升起的床幔来看，他对自己当初犯下的严重错误（至少布莱克校长是这样强调的）毫无悔意，语气里甚至还带着些隐隐的自豪，“但总不能把合作院校的帷幔也烧掉，布莱克校长会杀了我的。”

 

 

“他一定知道自己在睡梦中的样子有多迷人，才故意这样做，他知道我会看到。”盖勒特在阿不思均匀的呼吸声里又抱起那本古旧的大书，眼睛定定地盯着书页，却一个字都看不进去，脑子里全是阿不思酣然入睡的样子，只好放弃今晚继续钻研魔药学的想法，抱起脚边的水晶球给了自己一个合理的发呆理由。盖勒特·格林德沃聪明过人，占卜学的成绩却一直不上不下，很少有人知道他其实是天生的预言家，把时间浪费在茶叶渣和玻璃球上简直太愚蠢了——其实与未来有关的征兆只是偶尔会选择这样物体作为媒介，神祇更喜欢把意味不明的提示直接在预言家的脑海中放映，因此他们的天赋往往无法得到标准答案的肯定。“我一定是太累了，竟然看到自己穿着礼服长袍和阿不思接吻……”

即使是闭着眼睛，也能感受到阿不思的双唇湿润柔软，美妙的触感极大地鼓舞了盖勒特，他不停地加深这个吻，企图将对方的呼吸全数摄入口中……是什么这么亮，阿不思的眼镜在反光吗？盖勒特想摘掉架在学长鼻子上的恼人的东西，伸手却扑了个空，整个人也跟着突然睁开了眼睛，阳光透过结满冰凌的窗户照到了他的床上，半边脸正贴在口水浸湿的枕套上，美梦结束了。已经到了快吃午饭的时候，还好今天是周末，盖勒特揉了揉酸胀的眼睛从床上坐起来——床上？！盖勒特的记忆还停留在自己对着水晶球里的幻像发呆，从图书馆里偷回来的禁书和用过的羊皮纸本该在地板上胡乱放着，而这两件东西已经被整理整齐放在了床头的柜子上……那个把他扶上床、整理那些乱七八糟的纸片和书本的人，不用说，一定是阿不思……阿不思？！难道自己丢人的睡姿已经被阿不思看过，还有自己头脑不算清醒的时候在羊皮纸上写下的那些乱七八糟的想法，更糟糕的是自己在睡梦中可能已经做出了什么出格的举动，熬夜看书真的不能算是什么好主意，盖勒特彻底清醒了。

 

“嘿，阿不思，早上好哇！你有没有看到我在羊皮纸上写了你的名字？”

“那我睡觉时流口水的样子呢？”

“我做梦的时候是不是说了什么还做了什么奇怪的动作？”

梅林啊！！盖勒特迫切地希望知道答案，但他宁愿经受十次门牙赛大棒的折磨，也不愿意向阿不思提出这些问题。盖勒特怀着矛盾的心情走向公共休息室，发现阿不思正坐在壁炉旁的椅子上和埃菲亚斯·多吉分享一包果汁软糖。看着阿不思穿着毛绒绒的睡衣和多吉说笑，盖勒特觉得自己一天的好心情都被破坏了，虽然他承认这样的行为很不体面，但还是忍不住放轻了脚步凑到附近的沙发上坐下，把脸藏在报纸的后面，支棱起耳朵来偷听两个人的谈话：他们在说圣诞节舞会的事！

“我做不到……”多吉拿起一颗西瓜味的软糖，“我不敢邀请薇薇安，我还不够优秀。”愁眉苦脸的小个子盯着自己的指尖，就像那颗软糖会突然开口给他出个好主意似的，实际上它只是快被壁炉的温度烤化，如果再不吃掉就会变成软塌塌的一团黏在手指上。

世界上再没有比让自己被傻乎乎的恋爱问题困扰更愚蠢的行为了，尤其是把时间花在担心对方是不是对自己有意思上，盖勒特暗暗想着，顺便愉快地发现自己在阿不思的一众好友中绝对算得上是出类拔萃。

“你不能一直低估自己。”阿不思的声音总有一种使人心安的力量，“据我所知，薇薇安至今没有答应任何人的邀请，所有人都知道她最期待的那个人是谁，你们两个人聊起来的时候总会让我们觉得自己是不存在的。”

多吉的脸上突然多了幸福的笑容：“哦，我们只是聊得来，可即使是在布斯巴顿的姑娘中，薇薇安也总是那么受欢迎……我太傻了，不应该把自己在炼金术课上出丑的事说出来，她一定觉得……”

姑娘还没有答应与他共舞，他就表现得像一个陷入热恋的傻子。躲在报纸后面的盖勒特不屑地瘪了瘪嘴，决定引以为戒，“即使阿不思邀请了我，或者他想吻我，我也应该拒绝，毕竟爱情，尤其是来自对手的爱情，会使人无法专注于比赛——不，也许我应该回应他，只是礼节性的回应，毕竟三强争霸赛的目的是增进友情……”

“所以她把话题转向了你最擅长的魔咒学。”阿不思继续开导好友，“去邀请她，多吉，鼓起勇气，你想邀请她，所以即使失败了也不会后悔。”

“我不知道应该怎么开口，直接邀请太失礼了。而且没有机会，姑娘们这几天总是集体出动，我总不能……”

“你不能指望自己去一趟猫头鹰棚屋就能碰见想见的姑娘，我也不希望自己最好的朋友因为学生时代错过了和自己喜欢的姑娘共舞的机会而留下什么遗憾。勇敢些，你可是格兰芬多呢。”阿不思的语气突然变得严肃，“你今天午饭的时候就应该应该邀请她，想和自己喜欢的姑娘不需要什么理由，也根本不用觉得丢人，她根本不会在乎你为什么突然发出邀请，你甚至可以告诉她是昨天晚上过分美丽的星空或者树枝上漂亮的积雪让你觉得自己非邀请她不可。”

“那我……”

“把头发梳好，换上你最喜欢的那条围巾。”阿不思冲狗狗眨了眨眼，“祝你好运，我猜你已经想好了我应该在你的婚礼上穿什么样的礼服了。”

狗狗的脸突然涨红，搞得脸上那些本就不太和谐的痘印变得更加明显，但是他看上去信心满满，走出公共休息室的时候就像一个准备去挑战恶龙营救公主的勇士。

这太傻了，盖勒特心想，如果是我一定会表现得更好些，但是格林德沃不应该轻易对别人表露爱意，但如果是阿不思——既然他的好朋友和那个姑娘有说不完的话题，然后发展成了喜欢——阿不思总是和我讨论诗歌、魔咒、药剂……他的嘴唇上还沾着糖粒，味道应该很不错。盖勒特沉浸在自己的胡思乱想之中，竟然忍不住笑出声来，完全忘了自己幻想中的另一个主角也在场。

“盖勒特，钟声已经响了，我们应该准备去餐厅了。”阿不思关切的话打断了盖勒特的思路，“你一定已经饿了，毕竟错过了早餐，我试着叫醒你但没有成功。”

“是的！我现在很需要一些软糖，午餐！我是说午餐。”盖勒特嗖地从沙发上站起来，急急忙忙地扔开报纸，试着解释自己有些奇怪的行为，“上面有一篇非常有趣的短文……”

“哦，我想是的。”阿不思把目光从报纸整版的驱地精广告上收了回来。

 

接下来的一段时间，盖勒特一直试着找一个温和的理由来拒绝阿不思的邀请：虽然阿不思还没有正式地向他发出邀请，但他一定会的，毕竟在那个晚上接受了对方的照顾之后，盖勒特已经可以肯定阿不思是喜欢自己的。所以盖勒特认为自己有必要在对方开口之前想出一个恰当的理由，以免自己的拒绝使阿不思感到难过，甚至损伤他们之间的友情。

但是在接下来的几天里，阿不思看起来并不像他鼓励多吉的时候那样勇敢，有几次盖勒特觉得他就要提起舞会的事了，他却话锋一转又讲起了自己为了躲避巡夜的布莱克校长结果误打误撞发现了独眼驼背女巫雕像下的秘密通道的那件事，“那个时候我真的吓坏了，毕竟只有三年级，还不能保证自己每次都能使出一个质量过关的幻身咒。不过也算因祸得福，那条通道通往蜜蜂公爵的地窖，我就误打误撞地和那里的老板建立了友好的关系，帮他解决了偷糖果的狐媚子，他每个周都会送我一盒免费的吹宝泡泡糖。”

盖勒特觉得无比遗憾，自己竟然都没有机会认识四年前的那个阿不思：半夜不肯乖乖待在床上的阿不思，穿着睡衣在霍格沃茨的城堡里游荡，探寻学校深处的古老秘密。也许我应该答应他，如果他向我发出邀请，两位英雄共舞也不算什么大事，只要和他说明我是完全出于对两个人之间友情的考虑才答应的……

舞会的日子越来越近，盖勒特为自己的决定激动不已，一连几天都到凌晨才能入睡。唯一一处不够完美的就是，阿不思似乎依然没有鼓起勇气来邀请盖勒特，而格林德沃本人也拒绝了所有自信地向他发出邀请的姑娘。

“抓紧时间啊盖勒特，在这样下去好姑娘都被别人邀请走了，负责开场的英雄可不能一个人跳舞。”已经有不止一个人这样提醒过格林德沃了。

“我的舞伴一定是最好的。”盖勒特总是这样回答，但也开始慢慢着急起来——再过两天就是圣诞节舞会的日子了，阿不思还是没有邀请他的意思。“或许我应该在寝室里试穿一下礼服长袍，给他点儿提示。”

 

狗狗从晚饭开始就不停地描述自己成功邀请到心爱的姑娘的过程，“她当时正在图书馆的门口等朋友，我就走过去，和她聊了一会儿星星，说‘我希望自己能够成为那个能与你共舞的幸运的人’，她说‘好的，我很乐意’。我可以和薇薇安一起跳舞了，阿不思！她答应我了！”他在公共休息室又把当时的情景向好友大声复述了一遍，好像姑娘不是答应做他的舞伴，而是明天就要成为他的新娘了。

“那个傻瓜说不定明天又要来找阿不思诉苦，说自己拿不定主意将来要给孩子取个什么名字。”盖勒特没有跟阿不思一起留在公共休息室分享他的喜悦，径自回了房间，从箱子里取出自己的礼服长袍，看准了阿不思转动门把手的时候把它抖开铺平在了床上。

“我还是头一次见他这么激动。礼服长袍很漂亮，盖勒特。”阿不思笑着坐在床上，拢了拢耳边的头发。他要提起舞会的事了，他知道我喜欢他整理头发的样子……盖勒特不自觉地站直了一些。“看样子这场大雪会一直下到圣诞节的时候，这么冷，不知道——”

“当然！我们当然可以一起跳舞，作为朋友。”

“晚宴上会有什么样的圣诞布丁。”

 

盖勒特的表情凝固了，整理衣领的手停在半空——他感觉到自己坚信的，几个月以来一直存在的某种东西正在消失，他开始渐渐看清真相：事到如今，格林德沃不得不承认，阿不思·邓布利多虽然已经完全向他敞开心扉，毫不避讳地和他分享自己对每一件事情的想法，但是他从来没有向盖勒特表明心迹，也从未亲口确认过那些事情，支撑那一切的证据，所有结论的来源不过是自己对细枝末节的牵强附会。

曲高和寡的孤独一直都是天才专享的特权，同样是在生命里第一次遇到一个与自己如此契合的人，与之相随而来的惊喜也自然不会由某一个人独享，只是过于炽热的渴望会使判断失真。盖勒特这才发现自己忽略了很多东西，不只是初遇当晚自己在穿衣镜里看到的那双明亮得过分的眼睛，自己从挂毯后的厨房里溜出来时臂弯里一次比一次多的糖果和蛋糕，甚至还有他怀抱着隐秘的喜悦提前很久就选好的圣诞礼物……“哦，梅林的棒棒糖，放轻松些，盖勒特。”盖勒特故作轻松地挑了挑眉毛，“这没什么，不过是一不小心说错了话，阿不思不会在意。”

“额——阿不思？”盖勒特试探着开口，但是在撞上阿不思带着询问意味的目光之后他立刻后悔打破了这份沉默。即使阿不思善良地表示并没有被他自作多情的臆想打扰，接下来他又应该说些什么，问他是不是早就知道这些？可惜他向来对阿不思敏锐的观察力不抱半点儿怀疑，更何况他们对彼此已经如此熟悉。“我在密室里煮了魔药，今晚不回来了。”盖勒特强迫自己昂首挺胸地走出房间，甚至忘了收起还摊开在床上的礼服长袍。刚一迈出公共休息室的门，格林德沃拔腿就跑，好像担心阿不思会从背后追过来拦住他似的。不过直到盖勒特转动机关关上密室的入口，担心的事情也没有发生。

 

拥有无数秘密的魔法学校不只霍格沃茨，德姆斯特朗似乎一直想向人们证明这一点。盖勒特想过这个房间为什么会在这里：宽敞，隐蔽，通气良好。也许它曾经保护着这座城堡里的小巫师们度过了历史上无数个动荡时期；也可能只是学校的创始人一时兴起，决定给自己某个有点危险的宠物开辟一个单独的房间……无论如何，它已经被人遗忘，后来又被一个金发的毛头小子发现，重新开启。有着几千年历史的学校通常也有着与时间相称的包容性，人人都觉得格林德沃聪明又危险，有几位行事保守的教授甚至担心他的性格如果不及时加以约束，将来可能酿成大祸，但是德姆斯特朗愿意接纳他，几年过后也终于有人愿意向他敞开心扉。

这一晚其实并不难度过，盖勒特一直热衷于一些“危险”的魔法实验，他甚至能从魔药老师的办公室里偷来违禁原料：在遇到阿不思之前，他把这里收拾得比那个规矩到乏味的寝室更有吸引力，甚至连舒适程度也变得不相上下。盖勒特不需要朋友，在同龄人开始沉迷于互相追逐的游戏时，他宁愿把大把的课外时间耗费在这里，花一整夜钻研一道复杂的咒语，或者和一锅危险又诱人的魔药周旋……

盖勒特·格林德沃像晴朗日子里的海面，波光灿烂、热情澎湃，但是迷人的外表下不存在任何温情，海面下有无尽的宝藏，也有毁灭一切的力量。尽管只有十五岁，盖勒特已然坚信自己必然会成就大事，除此之外他不会为任何事情浪费精力，然而阿不思的出现使一切都变了：像人鱼终于与海水相拥，从此深夜的海面上不再只有独自游荡的冰山，也有了夜夜入梦的歌声。他以为对方留恋自己的这片海域，摆出满不在乎的样子把自己最温柔的浪花堆到阿不思的尾边，却发现一切根本不是自己想象中的样子。

阿不思当然知道这个“秘密基地”的存在，两个人相识后的第一个星期盖勒特就带着他逛遍了自己在德姆斯特朗的每一处落脚点，他尤其为这一间密室感到自豪，完全没有意识到自己的做法简直像一只处于求偶期的火龙傻乎乎地向心仪的对象展示自己的巢穴。“如果他想，他会找过来的。”盖勒特拥着自己的皮毛外袍翻来覆去，施了恒温咒的房间其实并不冷，他只是习惯了每晚入睡前看一眼阿不思的睡颜。这个愿望显然没有实现，第二天早上盖勒特拧着眉毛从睡梦中醒来时才意识到这一点：昨晚没有人帮他盖好露在外面的肩膀，阿不思根本就没有着急地到处找他。巨大的失落感像极夜时游荡在北极圈内的摄魂怪，盘踞在盖勒特的心脏上，他觉得自己的胃像是被狠狠地抓了一把，填满了冷气之后又塞回体内。

 

坐上餐桌时，盖勒特要求自己尽量表现得轻松自然，座位和目光都远远地避开阿不思，温和又愉悦地享受自己圣诞节的早餐，尽管他阴沉的脸色已经吓退了餐厅门口负责往来宾身上撒金色纸屑的圣诞精灵，还有一众听说盖勒特没有舞伴之后跃跃欲试的姑娘们……

“你们简直可以载入史册了。”观众席上总是不缺热心的消息传递者，他从来不放弃任何一个传播信息，吸引听众眼球的机会，“我敢打赌，不会有任何一场三强争霸赛像今年一样，有两位英雄在舞会当天才记起来自己应该邀请舞伴。”这种精神简直比预言家日报的记者还感人，如果他没有在盖勒特把餐叉狠狠地捅进火腿蛋的时候迅速开溜的话。盖勒特认真地对付着自己面前的早饭，低头摆弄汤勺的时候却总觉得自己想念了整整一夜的那个人正隔着长长的餐桌看向自己，于是怀抱着一丝希望，决定借取面包的机会把头偏向那里。然而，眼中的情景给了他一个无情的提示：德姆斯特朗的天才，盖勒特·格林德沃在不到一天的短短时间内竟然犯了两次自作多情的错误，而让他心神不宁的那个人正浑然不觉地坐在餐桌上和姑娘说笑！

格林德沃当然知道她：在霍格沃茨代表团抵达的第一天，他就注意到了那个和阿不思一样胸前别着红宝石徽章的女生。预言家日报做过无数毫无价值的报道，其中之一就是对十几对在霍格沃茨期间共同担任男女学生会主席，如今活跃在英国各界的精英夫妇的采访。梅林在上，盖勒特发誓自己绝对是缺乏睡眠才会开始胡思乱想，进而为几年前的一张被自己那个远在英国的姑婆随手拿来垫包裹的废报纸而感到心烦意乱——绝对不是因为阿不思在自己失踪了整整一夜之后还能笑得那么开心，多吉也参与其中，他甚至在阿不思把左手背在背后做出一个标准的邀舞姿势时鼓了掌。而那个傻姑娘显然立刻就答应了这份请求，盖勒特几乎能听到她心里那刺耳的咯咯的笑声，虽然能得到阿不思的青睐确实有足够的资格得意，凯蒂也是个非常优秀的姑娘，但是出于某种原因，盖勒特依然决定将她划入了傻姑娘的范畴，认为她除了一头还算顺眼的金发之外毫无可取之处。

“又一个为恋爱烦恼的年轻人。”城堡中盛装打扮的幽灵出现在了盖勒特身旁的椅子上，“好时光稍纵即逝，不要傻乎乎地考验姑娘的耐心，让爱情昏睡过整个圣诞节。”幽灵总能窥见人类心底的秘密，也许是因为他们已经活过一次了。

“不是什么姑娘！我也没有为谁心烦。”盖勒特像是偷吃板栗时被火苗燎到了爪子的猫，虚张声势地做出解释。

“呵呵，我想也不是什么姑娘。”幽灵女士发出吟诗一样的叹息，缓缓地摇动着手里的扇子，“哦，我与他素昧平生，哪里来的情丝牵绕？也许对他的爱早已是本能，在梅林把心跳送给我的时候……巧克力是个很不错的礼物，盖勒特——”

“格林德沃。”盖勒特板着脸说道。

“嗯，格 林 德 沃 ，祝你好运。”幽灵女士毫不在意地甩了甩裙摆，转身飘向了天花板上等候自己多时的情人。

盖勒特敢打赌自己背后那套傻乎乎的盔甲从一开始就在偷听，甚至还漏出了几声吱嘎吱嘎的低笑，被他猛地一回头吓得差点散架，只好装着四下观看风景，嘴里哼起了时下流行的圣诞颂歌。

 

圣诞节的下午，德姆斯特朗似乎变得对形单影只的家伙格外不友好，那些情侣不愿意只待在温暖的图书馆，他们活跃在学校的各个角落：毫不避讳地在幽灵路过的楼梯口接吻；在走廊上疯跑吓坏了画像里的几个病恹恹的女士；红着鼻尖和耳朵，在雪地里傻乎乎地用雪球扔来扔去，把积雪堆成各种丑陋的怪物……甚至有几个级长也加入了这个队伍，把平日里挂在嘴边的校规完全抛在脑后。漫无目的地游荡了一上午的盖勒特发现自己无处可去，连厨房里的家养小精灵们都为今天的晚宴忙得不可开交，根本腾不出空来招待他，然而离舞会开始还有四个小时。格林德沃只好一步一顿地朝公共休息室的方向挪动，想着也许能碰到一个假装偶遇的姑娘，至少到了晚宴的时候在阿不思面前，场面不会过分尴尬。上午还有不少跃跃欲试的女生，中午十二点的钟声一过，大家都像约好了似的，没有一个人和他攀谈，甚至没有引起任何人的注意，盖勒特无比顺利地穿过了公共休息室，坐到了自己的床上：礼服长袍还像昨天那样摊开在那里，唯一的不同是床头多出了一堆包得花花绿绿的礼物。

 

无论如何，拆礼物总是一个令人愉快的过程，盖勒特决定暂时相信这种愚蠢的活动可以改善自己糟糕的心情，伸手拿来了最上面的盒子——星星在深蓝色的包装纸上闪着光，这样的装饰让他想起阿不思。他的猜测是对的：打开盒子的时候他看到了两只不对称的袜子，张牙舞爪的火龙（可以通过尾巴上几根滑稽的尖刺勉强辨认出这是一只匈牙利树蜂）和搔首弄姿的人鱼。这无疑是阿不思亲手织的，如果哪家商店柜台上放了这样的商品，绝对一双都卖不出去，虽然意识到了这一点，盖勒特还是美滋滋地把袜子套在了脚上，并小心地扯了扯裤脚，保证金黄色的花边不会在走动的过程中突然露出来。

显然，阿不思不在这里。能让一个天才暂时失去冷静与智慧，转而投入狂热的幻梦中的不仅是混淆药水和夺魂咒，十几岁的爱情也有相同的功效，他现在多半是和那位霍格沃茨姑娘坐在图书馆里，两颗脑袋紧挨在一起；不然就是坐在装饰粉嫩腻人的饮水区，把咖啡晾得冰冷，只顾着看对方傻笑……想到这些，盖勒特刚刚受到艳丽配色鼓舞的情绪又变得低落，大脑对身体失去了控制——理智告诉他当务之急是给自己找一个靠谱的舞伴，今晚务必在阿不思面前维持平静沉稳的形象，而且如果他在三个学校的师生面前搅坏这场宴会，彻底丢了德姆斯特朗的脸面，即使是好脾气的罗尔夫先生也会暴怒；然而这些场景虽然在盖勒特的脑海中不停地出现，他也只是停在那里抱着盒子不肯松手，眼睛紧紧盯着专属于阿不思的细长字体“致我最亲爱的朋友，相信我们的相遇发挥价值的时间远不止这一年，衷心祝你圣诞快乐”。

“再过一会儿，乐队就要开始奏乐了，确保舞会顺利开场是勇士的责任。”该死，什么时候连自己心里的想法都变成了阿不思的声音！但如果只是心里的声音，自然不会有一个真的像阿不思一样笑容温雅的家伙出现在他面前，当然不能算是糟糕，甚至还非常美妙，如果他的背后没有跟着一个嚣张又惹人厌烦的漂亮姑娘。

“额，可能会——嘿，其实我已经想好了！”盖勒特不愿意让阿不思知道自己把事情搞砸了，至少是现在。

“是准备在舞会上抱着空气转圈圈，还是说你准备现在动身去花坛里找一只地精？”梅林啊，她为什么要在这个时候开口说话！！盖勒特心里已经咆哮着把自己精通的一千八百种黑魔法咒语统统扔给她，但表面上依然只能保持温和得体的微笑，整个房间里的气氛非常微妙，鉴于他还没来得及把那个贴满了小星星的礼物包装盒放下来。“阿不思决定烧掉自己的床帘只用了不到十秒钟，却因为自己的竞争对手找不到合适的舞伴纠结了整整一天，每一个十几岁的男孩子都逃不过这样傻乎乎的一关吗？”

“我们没有！”

盖勒特的高声辩解换来了姑娘一个巨大的白眼。“好了，你没有。那么，非常抱歉，邓布利多先生，我经过慎重的考虑，认为自己不应该接受您的邀约。我想狗狗应该把钱还给我，还有十个额外的加隆。”姑娘说完满不在乎地甩了甩头发，转身离开了这个房间，临走前又转身大笑着对阿不思眨了眨眼睛，“祝你过得愉快，阿不思。”

“格兰芬多的姑娘脾气都这么坏吗？”盖勒特有生以来第一次觉得自己的大脑跟不上事态的发展。

“我想塞西利亚是个特例，不过她也不总是这样，但不得不承认有的时候不一样的颜色也会让人心旷神怡。”阿不思双腿并拢在盖勒特的床边坐下，手自然而然地抱在膝盖上，他最擅长不自知地显露出自己最可爱的姿态，“最重要的是，没有舞伴的勇士变成了两个，往好处想，也许两位校长从椅子上跳起来的时候可以互相从对方身上找到安慰。”

邓布利多突然失去舞伴这件事让盖勒特心情大好，他决定忽略阿不思言语中对好友的赞扬，“可我们得为学校想想，阿不思。我是说，勇士不仅代表自己不是吗？”盖勒特郑重其事地清了清嗓子，左手背在背后学着阿不思的样子摆出了一个标准的邀舞姿势，“我想我们应该合作完成这个任务。那么，请您跳舞，我最亲爱的学长。”

“乐意至极。”

“还好不是太勉强。”盖勒特暗自庆幸自己这次终于没有把心里想法脱口而出。

 

 

德姆斯特朗的大厅被魔法装饰成了一个雪洞，从高处垂下来的松枝上挂着冰凌，连地毯也伪装成了冰面的模样，比霍格沃茨的圣诞会场多了些北方民族的色彩，粗犷简洁的线条把巨型冰块削成了圣诞老人和驯鹿，栖息在槲寄生花环和雕像上的全是罕见的极光仙子，她们把极光也一道从那个北冰洋的小岛上带了过来，给天花板换了个样子。好奇的幽灵们已经先他们一步进了会场，手牵着手兴高采烈地在光束中穿梭，惊呼自己乳白色半透明的身体变成了彩色。

两位勇士共舞，即使是整个欧洲四年一度的盛事上，这样的组合也未免有些过于奢侈了，所以并肩而立的阿不思和盖勒特从一出场就吸引了一半人的目光，另一半人的注意力则被另外一对吸引——过分高挑却优雅得恰到好处的马克西姆还有那个努力把手擎过头顶却依然满脸泛红兴高采烈的布斯巴顿男生。

“你应该挽住我的胳膊，舞会马上就要开始了。”格林德沃小声提出建议，礼服的高领一定程度上剥夺了脖子的自由，但他并不在意，反正今晚有足够的理由得意洋洋地抬着头。

“我们现在已经够疯狂了。”邓布利多很不好意思地向几个跟自己打招呼的同学点头致意，当然这里面并不包括多吉，现在他所有的心思都陷落在一个名为幸福的漩涡里，甚至浑然不知自己已经输掉了十个加隆。

“大家都这样儿，我们不应该破例。”盖勒特严肃地纠正他，抓起阿不思的手走进舞池，嘴角的笑意变得更加灿烂。

他们走进舞池，乐队开始演奏一支节奏舒缓的曲子。盖勒特紧紧攥着阿不思的手，另一只手顺理成章地搭在了他的腰上，两个人从来没有挨得这么近，他甚至能感觉到阿不思比平日稍急促些的呼吸撞到自己脸上，带着一如既往的清新味道。这些都让盖勒特有些飘飘然，思维已经从眼前阿不思睫毛遮掩下的湛蓝眸子直接转到了两个人在明年春天新发的草地上打滚……这时音乐的节奏开始加快，盖勒特直接把阿不思揽在臂弯里转了几圈，深红色的长发伴随着这个动作在炫目的极光下荡开，飘逸的礼服长袍交叠在一起，细碎的银星在厚重的皮毛披风上闪闪发亮。到最后一个音节被奏出的时候，两个人刚好停在了舞池的正中央，礼堂里爆发出热烈的掌声。

阿不思越过盖勒特的头顶，收获了一大批夹杂着羡慕和嫉妒的目光。然后不知是因为羞涩还是正在偷笑，他的脸几乎埋在盖勒特的肩膀上，这让对方感觉非常好。

“你对我用了迷情剂吗？”盖勒特突然没头没脑地发问。

“当然没有，迷情剂对真正美好感情不会有任何助益。”阿不思几乎要对他翻出一个白眼。

“所以说我心中的感觉一直都是真实的，还有你身上的柠檬味道。”盖勒特揽住阿不思，不等对方做出反应就直直地吻了下去。

两个人的嘴唇分开的时候，盖勒特发现自己已经记不起关于初吻的任何细节，甚至忘了验证阿不思的嘴唇是不是如同自己想象中的那样饱满、柔软，回忆中只有两个人存在感过强的心跳和他们迅速升温的脸颊。

掌声不知道什么时候已经完全停止，乐团没有急着开始下一曲的演奏，连极光仙子挥动翅膀的声音都清晰可闻，所有人都看向舞池中央，那两个刚刚结束了一个吻，还没来得及松开彼此的少年勇士。

“布莱克教授看上去正在被他的后槽牙折磨。”盖勒特特地向四周扫了一眼，得意洋洋地说道。

 

“所以那就是他当时送你的圣诞礼物，一盒差点被捂化了的水果硬糖？”塞西利亚一时激动忘了在图书馆里控制音量，惊呼声换来了狗狗的几声咳嗽作为警告，她压低了声音继续追问，“而且迟了整整一天？！梅林呐，阿不思，如果被别人知道这样的礼物就能让你高兴，你的房间会被这种东西塞满的！”

“额，其实糖的味道还不错。”阿不思抿着嘴避重就轻地回答。

“当然，而且我们共享了大部分的糖果。”一直在附近徘徊的盖勒特阴着脸抱了几本厚书走过来，炫耀似的揽着阿不思的肩膀，“他很喜欢我送的礼物。”

塞西利亚冲狗狗吐了吐舌头，不和盖勒特搭话，给阿不思圈出了一道对付水怪的咒语。

“这个季节是枯水期，学校的湖里不会有水怪的，它们要等水位上涨才能从海里沿着河流逆流游回这里。”盖勒特捻起阿不思的一缕头发，拿在手里绕了几绕，“喜欢的话，我去找两只过来送给你，你可以就养在霍格沃茨的黑湖里，那些家伙温顺又胆小根本没有传说中的那么可怕。”

“它们一定很有趣，不过大家一定觉得霍格沃茨的黑湖里有巨乌贼就足够了。”阿不思竟然真的考虑了一会儿才拒绝了对方的提议，看向盖勒特时眼睛里的笑意好像对方准备送给他的不是浑身布满鳞片和黏液，巨大的脑袋上长着超长獠牙的小眼睛怪物，而是已经把即将破壳的凤凰蛋捧到了自己面前。

塞西利亚无奈地看着眼前的景象，觉得这样下去自己一定得尽快去圣芒戈选一副漂亮的镜框和眼睛链才行，狗狗则偷偷地在摊开在桌面下的《如何与心爱的女巫保持热恋》上做了标注：“姑娘们无疑会对可爱的小动物怀有天然的喜爱之情，选一只送给你喜欢的那个她，与她共有一只宠物，你们之间的感情只会持续升温。”

“喂，我说你们——”

“太好了！大家都在这里，校长要你们两个马上过去。”突然闯进图书馆的男生一脸兴奋，显然清晨就被指派这种任务在他看来并不会影响心情，他向来喜欢传播消息或是参与其中，这样的经历显然有助于提高信息的可信度，“盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·珀——额，邓布利多。”

“如果遇到水怪的话记得用障碍重重时要对准它们的肚子，只有那里是没有魔法屏障的。”塞西利亚在邓布利多出发前又叮嘱了一次。

“我不记得三强争霸赛有开赛前这么久就召集勇士的先例。”多吉有些担忧。

阿不思笑着冲他们挥了挥手，“我们会很快就上岸的。”

“这种任务对我们而言根本不会比吃完一盒比比多味豆困难多少，有担心这些的时间你们还不如去下注，可惜如果没有你们热心‘帮助’的话，阿不思胜过我的几率本来是很大的。”盖勒特满不在乎地说，嚣张的表情让人想往他的脸上狠狠地揍一拳。

 

“比比多味豆的感觉怎么样？你们在水底昏睡的时候不会还做梦了吧。”塞西利亚没有好气地把毛毯丢给那两个刚被人鱼从水里拖上来的家伙。

“其实盖勒特说得没错不是吗？我们这次的任务确实比一盒比比多味豆友好多了。”阿不思在炉火旁裹着毛毯，把手里剩下的半杯喝了会让人耳朵冒烟的药水递给盖勒特。

“我敢说如果你们再不上岸，布莱克教授马上就会跳下去把你捞上来了，顺便把某个德姆斯特朗的家伙掐死在水底。”塞西利亚在一旁开着恶劣的玩笑，“可惜啊，如果被困在水底的不是你的话，我们就能好好欣赏他急得团团转的样子了，我敢说看台一定被他来回走出了一个坑。好在时间一到人鱼们就把没有被营救的人质送回来了，不过恐怕他松了一口气之后现在最想做的就是找个机会给格兰芬多扣五十分了。”

“两位勇士互为彼此的珍宝！竟然会有这样的事儿，你们就在人鱼的领地里昏睡了一个小时，没有魔杖也没有营救！！”多吉比赛全程都紧张地抓着薇薇安的手，目不转睛地盯着平静的湖面，看到两个人都平安无事地上岸激动得脸色苍白，说话几乎破音，“我以为这样的特殊情况委员会至少会去交涉！”

“比赛规定不能临时更改，这样对其他选手不公平。”阿不思微笑着向好友做出解释，顺手摘下了盖勒特头发上挂着的水草。

盖勒特从上岸开始就一直闷闷地没有说话，恋人亲昵的动作显然让他的心情好了些：“简直不敢想象那些人的准备工作会差劲到那种程度，就连我和阿不思我们两个，这么显而易见的情况他们竟然不能解释清楚！还有他们的人鱼语水平，真是令人尴尬。真没想到，有我和阿不思在场的比赛，竟然还会便宜了布斯巴顿的那个傻丫头。”

“奥利姆可不是傻丫头，她和我们一样是三强争霸赛的勇士，她可是个可怕的对手。”阿不思温和地纠正盖勒特的说法。

“现在我们没有了第二轮比赛的成绩，冠军可不是她的功劳。”盖勒特生气地拽下吸在衣服上的淡水螺扔回水里。

“现在，静一静！女士们先生们，我们已经做出了决定，在满分为五十分的基础上，给各位勇士打分如下……”德国魔法部体育运动司司长洪亮的声音从看台上传来。

“阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃，尽管由于委员会事先完全没有想到的各种情况他们没能完成任务，但是两位勇士在整个赛程中的冷静表现令人钦佩，以及他们因本次三强争霸赛缔结的深厚感情与我们的办赛宗旨相契合。我们给他们5分，每人。”

看台上传来一片情绪复杂的掌声。

“哦——”邓布利多现在只想把头埋进胳膊里。

“别难过了阿尔，我们以后可以去亚特兰蒂斯，那可比这里刺激多了，也不会有人因为你们相爱就二话不说甩一个催眠咒过来。”盖勒特往阿不思身边凑了凑，把对方拉进怀里，扯起自己身上的浴巾给他把头发擦干。

“奥利姆·马克西姆，表现出了对泡头咒的出色运用，尽管超过了规定时间1分钟，但她是唯一一个成功带着人质返回的勇士。我们给她47分！”

布斯巴顿看席上的欢呼声和掌声混成一团，马克西姆显然也为自己的排名感到惊喜，但又考虑到其他选手的感受，没有表现得过于激动，只是很有风度地向看席挥手致意。

“布莱克看上去非常想把你们两个塞回人鱼的老窝去。”塞西利亚给他们的杯子重新填满了驱寒的药水，“德姆斯特朗的校长都经历了什么，罗尔夫看起来总是这么镇静。”

“那个家伙只是做好了布莱克把我们捆起来扔回水里时帮他一把的准备。”

“他们不会真的准备这么做的吧？”多吉惊魂未定。

 

好像第二轮比赛一结束，三强争霸赛的尾声也一下子就到了眼前。在赛前的练习里，盖勒特发现即使是在没有羊皮纸和命题的情况下，阿不思的表现也总会令人无比惊喜，似乎他天生如此最合适的咒语总是会主动出现在他的杖尖。

“成绩遥遥领先的奥利姆·马克西姆将是第一位进入迷宫的勇士。”体育运动司司长的话又引发了看台上的一阵欢呼，“一个小时后，霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗的勇士也将进入赛场！”与布斯巴顿女校长容光焕发的脸相映成趣的是另外两位先生仿佛被人掰断了魔杖一样的表情。

“遇到你之前我根本不相信会有人和我一样，阿不思，我们不在一起的每一秒都是这个世界的重大损失。”在最后一轮比赛入场之前盖勒特还不忘抓住阿不思的手再说上几句，这种破罐子破摔的表现连罗尔夫都看不下去了，在他们背后不停地清嗓子。又过了一小会儿，盖勒特终于松开了阿不思的手，两个人收起脸上的温情，神色严肃地向着迷宫地入口迈出了第一步。

“也许还有夺冠的可能，他是我见过最有天赋的学生。”就在两位校长的心底不约而同地燃起了一丝希望的时候，迷宫上空中央出现了漂亮的蓝色烟火——马克西姆已经第一个找到了火焰杯，比赛结束。那束迷人的烟火像毫不留情的一桶水，浇灭了他们心中最后的一点幻想。

“其实他们没什么可遗憾的，至少我敢打赌，以后人们再提起这一届三强争霸赛，印象最深刻的绝对是那两个因为舞会上的一个吻错过了后面两轮比赛的家伙。”塞西利亚之前在圣诞舞会上赚了整整十个加隆，好心情一直持续到了现在。

“至少我们这次终于不用担心什么，可以安心期待比赛结束后的颁奖仪式和庆祝晚宴了。”被急着为布斯巴顿的冠军欢呼的薇薇安独自丢在看台上的狗狗补充。

 

 

颁奖典礼和庆祝晚宴都在第二天举行，不像圣诞舞会有那么多炫目的装饰，但是因为临近分离，大家谁也顾不上暗中较劲，所有人都忙着交换通信地址，抓住最后的机会邀请自己心仪的同学跳舞……宴会的主角当然是这一届三强争霸赛的冠军。奥利姆·马克西姆身穿裁剪得宜的礼服，站在火焰杯旁边优雅地接受大家的祝贺。

“现在要不要出去散散步，今晚没人会注意我们。”某个魔法部高官终于结束了他冗长的讲话，盖勒特在稀稀拉拉的掌声中向阿不思提议，对方刚一点头就被他拉着手走出了大厅——如果不是阿不思提出不想格兰芬多被扣五十分，今晚不能像上次一样大出风头的话，他完全可以把人整个抱起来离开那里——盖勒特走在两旁开满蔷薇的长廊上，有些不甘心地想，但是这样的遗憾并没有持续多久，在确保自己和阿不思已经完全离开了其他人的视线之后，这个想法立刻得到了实践。

阿不思被他的突然袭击吓了一跳，意识到发生了什么之后，没来得及出口的惊呼变成了笑声，胳膊搭在对方的脖子上，头发蹭得盖勒特有些发痒。漂亮的蓝眼睛近距离地看着他，不自觉地咬了咬下唇，格林德沃不用费力就能把这样的动作理解成接吻的邀请。

“给你些补偿，这样就不会觉得错过奖杯是多大的损失了。”盖勒特胡乱找了个理由就吻上了眼前诱人的双唇，阿不思也温柔地回应他，整个世界都重要不过年少恋人之间的一个吻。

“我们要回霍格沃茨了，船队一早就出发。”阿不思不确定两个人大笑着保持着拥抱的姿势倒在床上时，盖勒特有没有听到自己的这句提醒，只不过几个回合下来，出发当天的早上他急急忙忙地赶上返程的队伍时脚上的袜子还有一只是盖勒特的……

“一定要给我写信！每天都写！”绣着霍格沃茨校徽的船帆再一次扬起来的时候，盖勒特还拉着阿不思的手不肯放开，好像他一回到英国就会把自己忘个一干二净似的。

 

布莱克校长觉得这一定是自己有生以来最糟糕的一次交流访问活动。最得意的学生不仅丢掉了原本势在必得的奖杯，还被德姆斯特朗的问题学生搅得神魂颠倒，这让他不禁怀疑罗尔夫提供的寝室安排计划表是一个彻头彻尾的阴谋，最后得出了这样的结论：头脑简单又莽撞，果然格兰芬多人全都靠不住。

“亲密的谈话该结束了，邓布利多，再继续下去，你这位危险又迷人的朋友可就要知道霍格沃茨的全部秘密了！”布莱克最后气呼呼地吼道。

 

 

（后记）

几个星期之后……

“亲爱的阿尔，我非常遗憾不能自己即将踏上的旅程不能直接把我送到你身边，父亲和母亲让我今年暑假务必拜访我独居多年的姑婆，如果没有什么意外的话，我今年整个夏天都将在她家度过。你的盖勒特。”

阿不思看着猫头鹰刚刚送来的信件，心里有些不是滋味。这段分别的时间里，两个人都疯狂地想念着对方，他为了和盖勒特共度学生生涯中的最后一个长假，甚至拒绝了好友毕业旅行的邀请，兴致勃勃地制定了一长串的暑期计划，可是盖勒特却临时改变了主意。他难过得连信都不想回，也没有像往常一样拿出肉干来款待这只辛苦传信的信使，猫头鹰蹲在窗台上困惑地瞪着眼睛。

“阿不思，快下来，巴希达女士来了。”坎德拉女士愉快的声音从楼下传来，“快点，她要把自己的侄孙介绍给你认识呢。”

阿不思只好打起精神来下楼，结果看到楼下的客厅里站着一个熟悉的身影，英俊的脸上还带着一个坏透了的笑容。

“好久不见，阿不思。”


End file.
